Viaje en carretera
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Basado en los sinopsis del episodio 6x11.


STEROLINE.

Caroline abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de un tirón y salió del edificio con los brazos cruzados. Stefan la seguía, intentando alcanzarla. Una bicicleta venía por la acera y Stefan tuvo que acelerar el paso para apartar a Caroline y evitar que chocara contra ella.

-Caroline, ¿quieres relajarte? –le pidió.  
>-¿Relajarme? Hemos estado buscando tres días y preguntando a brujas de todo tipo que no nos dan ninguna respuesta en claro. Ojalá Bonnie estuviera aquí.<p>

Stefan la miró, pero la chica desvió la mirada, mirando hacia la carretera con los labios fruncidos. Así era, Stefan y Caroline habían ido en busca de una cura para Liz y llevaban tres días de búsqueda sin descanso y sin haber obtenido respuestas satisfactorias.

-Debemos volver –le dijo Stefan, sabiendo que a Caroline no le gustaría esa idea. La rubia le miró, decepcionada.  
>-Te has rendido.<br>-No, claro que no. Pero llevamos tres días buscando y no has dormido. Ni siquiera te has alimentado. No voy a dejar que continuemos con esto si no recuperas fuerzas.  
>-No voy a volver a Mystic Falls todavía, Stefan. Pero tú eres libre de regresar cuando quieras.<p>

Stefan negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo testaruda que era.

-¿De verdad crees que me voy a ir sin ti? –le preguntó Stefan, mirándola a los ojos. Caroline le devolvió la mirada, notando cómo los dos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.- Mira, solo digo que descansemos un poco. No volveremos a Mystic Falls si no quieres pero al menos deberíamos buscar algún sitio en el que quedarnos esta noche.

Caroline soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que enseguida anochecería. Stefan alzó las cejas, mirándola expectante. La chica, muy a su pesar, asintió, accediendo. Los dos se subieron al coche y Stefan arrancó en busca de un motel.

-Lo siento, no he podido encontrar algo mejor –dijo Stefan cuando entraron en la habitación del motel. Caroline miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que solo había una cama y un sofá. Se mordió el labio, pensativa.  
>-Es suficiente. Solo vamos a dormir y en cuanto amanezca seguiremos buscando.<p>

La chica se dirigió hacia el baño pero Stefan la detuvo, tendiéndole una bolsa de sangre.

-Aliméntate –le dijo Stefan. Caroline cogió la bolsa y continuó su camino hacia el baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Stefan se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta y se sentó sobre la cama, cansado. Sabía que Caroline no podía estar de mejor humor con todo lo que estaba pasando pero echaba de menos verla sonreír. Dejó caer la espalda sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. La puerta del baño se abrió y Caroline salió con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo. Stefan la miró a hurtadillas, sintiendo un gran peso en el estómago. La chica cogió la bolsa de aseo de su mochila y regresó al baño sin mirarle ni decirle ni una palabra.  
>Stefan tragó saliva y lanzó un suspiro. Ahora todo era más complicado. Intentaba ignorar sus pensamientos para ayudarla pero no podía evitar acordarse de todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas semanas. Lo cierto es que el día de Acción de Gracias se había dado cuenta de que él también sentía algo por Caroline y desde entonces no paraba de pensar en ella y de mirarla con otros ojos. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?<br>Caroline salió del baño con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Stefan se volvió a sentar sobre la cama y la miró.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Caroline, con las cejas arqueadas.  
>-Nada.<p>

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Stefan frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.  
>-Voy a dormir –le contestó ella, confundida.<br>-Ven aquí.

Stefan le indicó el otro lado de la cama y Caroline le miró a los ojos, preguntándose si el chico estaba borracho.

-¿Estás borracho? –le preguntó Caroline, mirándole con desconfianza. Stefan rió y negó con la cabeza.- Va a ser raro si dormimos juntos.  
>-Ni que fuera la primera vez.<p>

Sus miradas se encontraron y Caroline comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. A decir verdad, Stefan quería estar cerca de ella en todo momento, pues no pararía de echarle un ojo hasta ver que realmente descansaba. Caroline suspiró y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama. Stefan la observaba sin poder contenerse y cuando la chica se sentó a su lado y apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza con el objetivo de que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran.

-Bueno… -dijo Caroline, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.- Buenas noches.  
>-Buenas noches.<p>

Caroline apagó la lámpara de su mesita y se acostó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y dándole la espalda a Stefan. Stefan, sin embargo, permaneció sentado, observando la curva de su cadera. "_Dios, para de mirarla de esta manera_", pensó Stefan.  
>Caroline observaba el suelo, escuchando cómo Stefan apagaba su lámpara y también dejaba caer su cuerpo por completo. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta y encararlo, pero se moría por saber si él tampoco podría dormir como ella. Se giró y miró cómo Stefan tensaba su mandíbula, abría los ojos y la miraba. La chica le sonrió tímidamente, agachando la mirada. Stefan se preguntó si podría contenerse, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Parecía tan vulnerable que lo único que quería era estrecharla en sus brazos todo el tiempo.<p>

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Stefan –susurró Caroline.- Estás siendo un gran amigo.

Stefan notó el tono de su voz cuando dijo la palabra "amigo". Odiaba que Caroline pensara que él solo la veía como una amiga, cuando desde hacía semanas era todo lo contrario. El chico le cogió de la mano con delicadeza y Caroline le miró a los ojos, un poco sorprendida.

-Sé que no puedes, pero duerme un poco –le dijo Stefan. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco al principio, pero luego accedió y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Caroline ya se había dormido, pero el que no podía era Stefan. Miraba hacia el techo, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido más rápido y no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella antes de irse de Mystic Falls. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Sí que se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas, o al menos había sospechado de ellas, pero no se había atrevido a dañar su amistad con Caroline. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que ella también sentía algo por él… no podía parar de pensar en la gran oportunidad que se estaba perdiendo al no estar con una chica como Caroline.  
>Caroline se removió sobre las sábanas y se abrazó a Stefan, que la miraba confundido. La chica rodeó su torso con el brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, lanzando un suspiro mientras dormía. Stefan la estrechó contra sí y le dio un beso en la frente. "<em>Al diablo<em>", pensó.

Caroline sintió el calor de los rayos de sol en su cara y abrió los ojos con pereza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su mejilla descansaba sobre el pecho de Stefan y de que su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su abdomen. La barbilla del chico descansaba sobre su cabeza y podía notar su respiración en su pelo. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura. Caroline deseó que se la tragara la tierra, aunque no podía negar que había echado de menos sentir su presencia tan cerca de ella.  
>Stefan se removió un poco y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Caroline se separó deprisa de él, lo que hizo que el chico se despertara por completo y la mirara, confundido. Él sabía perfectamente que habían dormido abrazados y no se arrepentía de ello. Se miraron y Caroline se quedó con la abierta, sin saber qué decir. Acto seguido se levantó y se encerró en el baño.<p>

Stefan conducía y Caroline miraba por la ventana, los dos totalmente en silencio. La chica no aguantaba más aquella situación tan incómoda y encendió la radio, comenzando a probar diferentes canales hasta que dejó una canción que le gustaba. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y Stefan bajó la música.

-Caroline, tenemos que hablar –le dijo Stefan.  
>-No hay nada de que hablar –le contestó ella sin mirarle.<br>-Ya lo creo que sí. Esto es una tontería porque hay una solución muy fácil para todo esto.  
>-En eso tienes razón. Nunca tendrías que haberme acompañado y menos cuando sabes lo que siento, lo que sentía –se corrigió-, por ti.<p>

Stefan paró el coche de un frenazo y sin pensárselo, la cogió de la cara y la besó, presionando sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza. Caroline, desprevenida, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero cuando Stefan le mordió el labio inferior, la chica le cogió del cuello con fuerza, empujándolo hacia ella. Stefan saboreaba su lengua y cada rincón de su boca sin reparo alguno, pero Caroline puso los pies en la tierra y lo separó de ella con delicadeza. Se miraron, respirando agitadamente.

-Lo siento. Sé que no es el mejor momento pero no podía esperar más tiempo sin decirte que no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Y no como una amiga.  
>-¿Desde cuándo? –le preguntó Caroline.<br>-No lo sé. ¿Desde que perdí la memoria? ¿Desde la noche con los viajeros? Lo único que sé es que intenté no sentir nada por ti. No quería perderte como amiga pero luego me dijiste lo que sentías y me confundí. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué hacer y…

Stefan se quedó callado, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. La confusión de Caroline era visible en su rostro.

-Sé que es injusto preguntártelo pero, ¿sigues sintiendo… algo por mí? –le preguntó Stefan, esperando su respuesta con cierto temor. Caroline lanzó un suspiro y le miró a los ojos.  
>-Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Nunca dejé de hacerlo –le respondió. Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír.<br>-Ven aquí –Stefan la cogió de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Caroline sonrió tímidamente y dejó caer su frente contra la de él. Stefan la miró a los ojos, embelesado y la chica le acarició las mejillas antes de besarle. Cuando se separaron, Stefan le acarició el mentón con su pulgar.- Y ahora sigamos buscando una cura para tu madre.


End file.
